


Melodies.

by moonlitangel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Fluff, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Smut, also ryoken is a bottom you can’t change my mind, idk what to tag this, we’re talking abt spectre here so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitangel/pseuds/moonlitangel
Summary: Spectre loved the way Ryoken sang for him.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Melodies.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at work so it's kinda short. for some reason i like this so i decided to post it here. i hope you enjoy it. stan speryo.

Spectre loved the way Ryoken sang for him.

Behind locked doors, when it was just the two of them, the white haired teen allowed his mask to drop, allowed his mouth to fall open to let all those beautiful melodies slip past his kiss swollen lips.

A low, pleased moan here. A high-pitched gasp there. A small whine.

And whenever Ryoken cried out his name for him in that breathy, pleading tone of his—

"Spectre!"

—he couldn't stop the corner of his lips from curling up into a satisfied smirk that sent pleasant shivers down Ryoken's spine, made goosebumps appear on his skin.

Spectre always managed to make his lover hit the right notes. He knew the right tempo to set, the right place on the others skin to kiss and bite, the right spot to hit. Thus, he always got to hear the melodies that he _wanted_ to hear. 

Whether it was pleased or desperate, Spectre knew how to make Ryoken sing it for him. 

"H-harder... _harder_ , Spectre-"

Sometimes, Ryoken wondered how he did it. How his significant other knew him as well as he did, as well as he always had. Even outside of the bedroom.

Spectre's obsession with him must have been the reason. He had thoroughly observed Ryoken over the past ten years that they've spent together. Well enough for him to know almost everything about his precious Ryoken-sama. To be of use to him, to aid him, to please him. To love him and his everything. It was all Spectre ever wanted.

And _oh_ , Ryoken looked so pretty underneath Spectre. With his flushed skin that glistened with sweat, his red lips that were parted ever so slightly to let Spectre hear his songs. _So needy._

He could never get enough of it. Each and every moment was precious to him, forever stored in his mind. Ryoken truly was the loveliest instrument of them all. Nothing and noone could compare to him.

He was Spectre's everything. His leader, his master, his lover, _his world_.

" _Ryoken_ , you're doing _so_ well for me."

While Spectre held onto Ryoken's thighs as he pounded into him, he could always feel him quiver and flinch whenever small words of praise left his lips. Praise was something that he appreciated, Spectre had noticed rather quickly. It was endearing, really. Besides, Spectre loved to praise Ryoken for being so perfect for him. Especially when it resulted in him begging for more. More of his full love and attention. More pleasure. Spectre was always willing to give it to him without further ado. 

He would never be able to deny Ryoken of that when it was all he ever wanted to give to him. When it was all Ryoken's, all he deserved.

"Please - _mmh!_ \- S-spectre!"

"Such a good boy for me."

Spectre wasn't able to tell what he loved the most about their private time. Being this close to Ryoken was already a privilege that made him feel honoured. Proud, even. Knowing that he was the only one who was allowed to get this close to the leader of Hanoi, to love him and touch him — it was more than he ever could have asked for.

Due to that, Spectre would never rush this, but take his time to thoroughly enjoy it. _Ryoken's everything_.

The most stunning sight of them all was what Spectre would witness at the very end of their love making.

Trembling limbs that desperately clung to him, the sharp intakes of air that Spectre could hear while Ryoken neared the edge. Hitting his sweet spot over and over again, it was the point where Ryoken would lose the last bits of his well maintained self-control, the point where nothing but cries and begs would fill the room.

Before coming undone, Ryoken was so deliciously tight around him, so tight that Spectre felt like he would suffocate in the best way possible. It was always enough to throw him over the edge.

Spilling his love inside his significant other, Spectre listened to the small mewls that left Ryoken as wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure crashed down on him, finally making him cum as well with a loud, drawn-out moan. His back arched up, shaking hands clinging to the bedsheets underneath them in a small attempt to handle the overwhelming amounts of pleasure.

Their lips connected in a deep, messy kiss afterwards as they rode out their orgasm, drinking each other's last, quiet groans down. With a pleased sigh, Spectre separated himself from the other one. He had to chuckle lowly at the breathy moan that left Ryoken's lips while beads of cum leaked out of him and onto the sheets. A mess for sure, but a sight that Spectre adored to see, and a feeling that Ryoken relished in. The most intimate mark of them all.

When both of them ended up in each other's arms afterwards, Spectre whispered sweet nothings into Ryoken's ear, caressing his arms and stomach as he did so, all while appreciating the view of the red and purple bruises that bloomed on his skin. The marks that _showed_ him and the world that Ryoken was his and his only.

"Ryoken."

Spectre let his lips ghost over the shell of his ear, committing the small, breathy chuckle that left Ryoken's lips to memory. He had always been a little ticklish there.

"I _love_ you."

Those words caused one of those rare smiles to tug at Ryoken's lips. Rare smiles that got more frequent whenever they were alone. Whenever he was allowed to be Ryoken.

"I love _you_."

And they'd exchange small kisses again and again, getting lost in each other's presence for as long as they possibly could.

There was nothing more that they needed, was what both of them realised whenever they were like this.

Just this. Just them. Nothing else.


End file.
